B'Shert
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Four part mini-series revolving around Kai and Miah's love life./ Diamond: "You plan on giving that to her at some point this lifetime or what?"/ Future: "Would you be willing," he continued solemnly. "to start a future, together, as my wife?"/ Simple: "...it's the simplest decision you'll ever make in your life."/ Promise: "I, for one, take my promises seriously."
1. Diamond

So I'm trying to finish up my poor little 30 Day Drabble Challenge, and since my Beyblade OTP has been on my mind a lot lately, I figured I'd give them a little attention. :)  
There will be **four** mini-stories in this, unless I suddenly come up with something new to add. :)

The title of the entire mini-series is "**B'Shert**"; in Yiddish, this means "lit. "destiny"; referring to the seeking of a person who will complement you and whom you will complement perfectly".

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki.  
However, I _do_ own my OC "Miah Kon" ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Diamond**

"You plan on giving that to her at some point this lifetime or what?"

Kai glanced up at the sound of Tala's amused tenor to see the redhead leaning casually against the doorframe with a smirk. Grunting, Kai gave his friend a rude hand gesture in response, gaining a snort of laughter in return.

"No thanks; that's Miah's chore." Tala grinned as he came to sit across from the crimson-eyed Russian. Returning to his original reason for commentary, he nodded at the object mostly hidden behind Kai's fingers.

"So? You've had the thing for months now. When you planning on doing something with it?"

"That's not really your business, is it?" Kai retorted shortly. Tala shrugged, unoffended.

"No. Still, it's odd that you're so hesitant." The redhead replied with curious eyes. Kai met his stare briefly in a halfhearted glare before shifting his crimson gaze back to the piece of jewelry in his hand.

The diamond ring winked at him prettily as he turned it over his fingers for the millionth time just that day. It was oval in shape, set in a white-gold band, flanked on either side by a pair of rubies and gold citrine.

Pretty, he supposed, twisting it again so that the sunlight caught the precious stones in a fiery glint. Miah would like it, should he ever get the balls to actually give the damn thing to her.

"Kai." He looked up again to find Tala's icy gaze on him. Quirking a brow, he silently questioned the redhead as to what he wanted.

"Seriously, what's your deal? It doesn't typically take you this long to decide something." Tala stated, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. Mimicking Kai's raised brow, he waited.

"It's a pretty big decision to make, y'know." Kai answered finally, knowing Tala wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"What, seriously?" the redhead asked, incredulous. "You've been dating forever! It's about damn time you proposed."

"Yeah, and how often do we fight? How often do we go at each other's throats, say things we shouldn't, act like children?" Kai shook his head, hands clenching, the ring pressing harshly against his palms. "It's not a healthy way to begin a lifetime commitment, Tala."

Said redhead snorted in response, causing his friend to look up at him in surprise.

"As if you haven't already; for Gods' sake, Kai, you've been in love with each other since we were teens. The whole of your relationship has been like that; yeah, you fight and tear into each other, and so what? It's how you relate with one another; it's how you bond." Tala smirked, shaking his head. "It's weird, and insanely frustrating to witness on a regular basis, but it's obvious seeing as neither of you do that with anyone else." At Kai's confused frown, Tala's brows rose in surprise.

"What, you never noticed? C'mon, have you ever seen Miah stick around to fight someone the way she does with you? And I've never seen you bother wasting your time when Tyson comes at you over something. Yet, the two of you can go at it with each other for _hours_. Why is that?" Tala didn't pause to give Kai time to answer. "It's because you're the only one either of you cares about enough to stick around for. I've never seen anyone more stubborn than the two of you, and it's that stubbornness that has kept both of you together this long, and will continue to keep you together. I mean, seriously, if she hasn't left your ass by now, I doubt she ever will."

"Jeez, thanks, Tal." Kai muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Still, he understood Tala's point, and, while he'd never admit it aloud, the redhead was right. There wasn't anyone else Kai wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even if Miah often made him contemplate the wisdom of loving such a smartass, often infuriating female.

Relaxing his hands, he opened them to reveal the ring once again, watching as the fiery stones sparkled in his palm. He could already see it in his minds-eye, glittering at him from Miah's finger, the symbol of his affection and loyalty to her.

Yes, he decided, tightening his fingers over the band again, this was what he wanted. He wanted to marry her, come hell or high-water.

"Yo," Tala interrupted his musings quietly. "Hope you've made a decision, 'cause your hopefully soon-to-be-fiancé just got home." Snickering to himself, the redhead stood and stalked away, leaving Kai to choose how to proceed with his next move.

* * *

If you're not sure what gold citrine is, definitely Google it. It's a rather pretty gemstone. :)  
Anyway, thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed! R&R is always appreciated! ^^

~Miah-Chan


	2. Future

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki. :)  
However, I _do_ own my OC, "Miah Kon". :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Future**

He'd never been this anxious before. At least, not that he could remember at the moment.

His hands were clenched so hard his fingernails were biting into his skin where he hid them beneath his pillow as he watched her move around their bedroom, preparing for the day.

She was halfway through her typical morning routine. She'd showered, left her hair to air-dry as she ate breakfast, and now was back to choose her outfit for the day. He watched, crimson gaze following every movement, as she mused over which shirt to wear.

"What do you think, Kai?" she asked halfheartedly, lifting up two shirts for him to choose from. Pretending to care, he nodded his head at the left, to which she gave a disgusted sound and promptly tugged on the right one instead. The Russian couldn't even muster up the energy to be annoyed; not when she was steadily moving towards her jewelry.

Even from his spot on the bed, he could see the telltale glint of the engagement ring he'd set next to her usual pieces.

Pulling on her jeans, Miah moved routinely over to her dresser to pick out her accessories. She never left the house without a necklace, earrings, and her rings; her body would feel naked without them. Clasping her necklace around her neck, she distractedly put in her earrings, followed by her rings until her fingers moved over an unfamiliar piece. Surprised, she lowered her gaze to discover what was different.

The sparkle of the diamond caught her eye first, followed soon after by the twin pairs of rubies and gold citrine set on the white-gold band; a gorgeous piece of jewelry—one not of her collection. Pinching it carefully between her forefinger and thumb, Miah turned curiously towards Kai to question him, only to find him already standing behind her, waiting.

"Kai...?" surprised, she found she could speak no louder than a whisper as her golden gaze met his heated crimson one. Rarely did he allow his walls to fall so completely, even with her, yet he did so now as, methodically, he lowered to one knee before her.

Heart hammering in his chest, Kai never once broke their gaze as he reached out to take her trembling hand, carefully taking the ring from her before she could drop it; her other hand fluttered at her throat nervously, where he could see her pulse galloping.

"Miah Marie Kon," he said her name slowly, as if tasting each syllable.

"Wha...What are you—" swallowing hard, her fingers squeezed his convulsively as words failed her.

"Would you be willing," he continued solemnly. "to start a future, together, as my wife?"

"Oh my God." Covering her mouth in shock, Miah stared at him as she whispered, "A-Are you serious?" Seeing the quicksilver flicker of doubt in his eyes, she didn't bother giving him time to answer. Laughing incredulously, she could only nod before dropping to his level to fling her arms around his neck.

"Yes! Of course!" she breathed in his ear when she finally regained her voice, grinning. Kai held her close a moment longer before pulling back to take her hand in his, a smile tilting his lips as he slid the ring onto her finger, eyes never leaving hers.

Cupping his cheeks in both hands, she pulled him to her in a long, slow kiss before drawing back with a grin.

"So, when can we get started?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D R&R is most appreciated!

~Miah-Chan


	3. Simple

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki. :)  
However, I _do_ own my OC, "Miah Kon" :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Simple**

Simple, so simple.

Just one step, that's all it would take, and her body would move of its own accord afterwards.

Just. One. Step.

Simple.

_'Nope; not simple, not simple at all.'_ Miah thought with a touch of panic, staring at the doors currently shielding her from the view of all the wedding guests behind.

They'd planned for a small ceremony, just close friends and family, except somehow Tyson had briefly deemed himself Wedding Director and had sent out invitations to the entirety of their BBA generation. Surprisingly most of the guests had RSVP'd, if not because they were genuinely happy for the couple, then to see the enigmatic Kai Hiwatari tie the knot with the somewhat infamous Miah Kon.

So many eyes, watching her as she walked down the aisle to tie herself for the _rest of her life_ to one man; to judge whether the two would be making a lifetime commitment to one another, or a lifetime curse.

So. Many. People.

"Mi?" murmured her brother, Ray, softly as he touched her shoulder. He gave a reassuring smile when she turned a panicked golden gaze to meet his.

"What am I doing?" she whispered, glancing at the closed doors again. "Ray, what am I—?"

"You," he began, setting capturing her chin in his hand so she would focus on him. "Are about to go out there and _marry_ the man that you love. You are going to walk down that aisle with eyes only for your soon-to-be husband; you'll exchange vows, and rings, and give a disgustingly romantic kiss before having yourself presented as the wife of one Kai Hiwatari. And you're going to be _glowing_, my beautiful sister, because it's the simplest decision you'll ever make in your life."

Miah stared at him, dismayed to feel the prick of tears behind her eyes; still, her lips were tilted into a smile at the utter conviction in his voice. Ray understood her momentary doubt, and always knew how to pick her up again.

"You're right." She nodded, resolving herself. Her shoulders straightened and her chin lifted as she repeated firmly, "You're right. I'm going…I'm going to marry Kai. I'm going to be his _wife_…!" Eyes alight, she felt giddy excitement pump through her veins, disintegrating any lingering uncertainty. It really was so simple.

The doors opened and she eagerly took that step forward.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! R&R is always appreciated! :D

~Miah-Chan


	4. Promise

Well, here's the last of the four-part mini-series (unless, of course, something else comes to mind ^^)

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki. :)  
However, I _do_ own my OC, "Miah Kon". ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"No."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I said, no."

Miah's golden eyes lit like flames with the anger she felt. Kai stood impassively, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his wife seethe in front of him.

"You don't have a—"

"A _what_?" Kai growled suddenly, his own frustration finally showing. "A choice? A say? I think I do, _wife_." Miah flinched at the title he threw at her like a literal object.

"I don't want to—"

"Don't act like a petulant child, Miah." Kai sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm not! All I'm saying is I want some space, Kai."

"I _have_ given you space!" he snapped, crimson eyes flashing. "I'm not any better at talking shit out either, y'know, but the fact is we made a _promise_ to each other the day we decided to stand before that preacher and pledge a lifetime commitment to one another. I, for one, take my promises _seriously_."

Her eyes widened at his pointed statement before they narrowed again in anger. She stepped up to him and gave his chest a shove.

"You bastard! Are you insinuating I don't keep my word? That I'm a liar, _husband_?" Kai merely quirked a brow, which only kindled her growing fury. "I understand, and stand by, the promises I made you that day! You don't see me walking out the door, do you?" Huffing, she planted her hands on her hips and shook her head, growling, "You still don't understand the art of _asking_ rather than _demanding_."

"_You're_ one to talk!" he snapped back, folding his arms over his chest. "_You're_ the one who's been demanding space for the last few weeks! I've tried being patient, but you knew when you agreed to marry me it isn't one of my finer qualities. Or yours, might I remind."

To his surprise, she laughed at that, leaving him to stare in confusion.

"True," she finally agreed, palming her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Incredulous, Kai could only exclaim, "..._What?_"

She laughed again, shaking her head before walking up to him to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest. Instinctively, he wound his arms around her waist in return.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm nervous."

Frowning, he inquired quietly, "Why?"

"Well..." he could practically feel her unease as she shifted against him. "I, uhm...I had a visit with my doctor."

Kai pulled back enough to get a good look at her eyes as he asked, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Her lips quirked upward in amusement, though her eyes still shone with worry as she answered, "No, I'm not sick. Well, except in the morning."

At his blank look, she sighed and decided that frankness would be the best way to go about it.

"I'm pregnant, Kai. _We're_ pregnant."

Still he stared at her blankly for a few moments and she rushed to explain, "I wanted to tell you, it's just we haven't been married very long and I know we weren't expecting to start a family anytime soon and—"

"A baby." Kai interrupted softly. Miah paused in her rambling to study his face; his eyes no longer focused on her own, but had drifted down to her abdomen, wide in curious awe. She stood in surprise as he knelt to study her still-flat tummy a moment before settling a hand gently against it.

"A _baby_." He repeated, lifting his eyes to once more meet hers. Miah felt her cheeks flush and could only nod in affirmation. The sudden grin that lit up her husband's features startled her in its intensity. He was…he was _happy!_

"You baka," he muttered, shaking his head as he stood, pulling her into his arms once again for a lingering kiss. "You've got to learn to stop hiding things from me; I thought I'd made clear that I love you when I asked you to marry me. How could I _not_ be happy to start a family with you?"

"Don't call me a baka, baka." She retorted, hiding her smile. "You're not the easiest person to break news to, y'know." Before he could argue, she continued softly, "So you're really happy?"

"Yes." It was said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. "Now, do me a favor."

"What?"

"No more secrets. You never held back before, so don't start now."

Miah chuckled, rising on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, murmuring, "Promise."

* * *

Oops, Kai seems a bit OOC here, but wasn't certain how to write his reaction to having a kid. ***shrugs*** Oh well!  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
R&R = love! :D

~Miah-Chan


End file.
